Je pleure pour toi
by buli-chan
Summary: Petit écrit pour un concours, que voici. Le sang de son meilleur ami a coulé le jour de son anniversaire, le bouleversant de toute son âme. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, tombant dans la folie meurtrière la plus totale. Voilà l'histoire de ce pauvre héros à l'histoire si sombre.


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir, donc me revoilà pour publier un texte (encore un one shoot) mais pas un délire cette fois-ci. En effet, j'avais décidé de participer à un concours d'écriture (que j'ai évidement perdue sans rancune), sur lequel j'avais quelques règles à respecter, notamment de ne prendre que des personnages officiels, de devoir faire des morts sans pour autant faire trop de descriptions au moment du meurtre. Bref, je trouve que cela n'est pas trop mal, de ce fait je la publie ici, pour en faire profiter aux lecteurs qui veulent passer un petit temps sympa. Bonne lecture, sur ce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Je pleure pour toi.<strong>

La pluie tombait à gorge déployée sur un jeune garçon brun, tête baissée essayant de cacher vainement ses yeux sous ses cheveux à la forme de spirale. Le temps montrait son ressentit des choses. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver en ce jour spécial pour lui ?

Malgré que cela ne soit que le début de l'après-midi, aux alentours de 14 heures, les nuages étaient gris, voir noirs, montrant que le soleil n'était pas près de sortir, comme dans son cœur.

En ce jour, Tenma venait de prendre une année de plus, et allait fêter son anniversaire avec des amis, mais tout fut couper par une nouvelle comprenant que quelques petits mots pourtant :

« Un accident a eu lieu et Tsurugi est décédé. »

A partir de cela, le brun s'était mis à pleurer sans s'arrêter, quant à sa tante, elle avait annulé la petite fête puisque de toute façon aucun de ses congénères ne devaient avoir envie de s'amuser après cette information.

Le soleil pourtant présent vers les neuf heures s'était effacé, depuis cette annonce, comme une représentation de la souffrance du jeune, qui dans sa chambre, hurlait de tristesse, voir de désespoir, nul ne savait vraiment peut-être lui-même ne savait pas.

Près d'une semaine passa dans cette ambiance morose, parsemée de cri, de pleurs, de faux sourire les yeux rougis de larme, le teint blanchit par le manque de sortie et de nourriture.

Tous les membres, ainsi que la famille du défunt joueurs, se réunirent lors de l'enterrement, sous une pluie battante comme le jour de la joie absente de celui qui venait de prendre une année. Certaines personnes disaient dans la rue que cela faisait un moment que le soleil n'avait plus montrer le bout de son nez, ce qui était vrai comme sa bonne humeur.

Aki décida de remettre son neveu au collège, pour déjà rattraper les cours manqués, puis le faire changer d'air, car chez elle, le plus petit ne faisait rien à part pleurer, le football lui permettrait aussi de s'amuser. Cependant cette idée se révéla fausse et fatale.

Le sport lui rappelait trop son défunt ami pour arriver à faire quoique cela, sa concentration était minable et ses dribbles si efficaces d'ordinaire, ridicules. Malgré les encouragements de ses acolytes, qui essayaient d'aller de l'avant, et de le réconforter, ses actions empiraient au cours de l'heure.

Voyant l'état du jeune capitaine, Endou arrêta l'entrainement plus tôt pour permettre aux autres de lui parler, ce que firent ses amis.

« Tenma, il faut qu'on parle un peu ?

« Shindou san… Oui qui a-t-il ?

« Tu es complètement dans la lune aujourd'hui. Reprend toi un peu.

« Désolé, mais tout me rappelle Tsurugi…

« Je sais mais si tu ne fais rien maintenant, tu vas de plus en plus broyer du noir et cela ne te correspond pas.

« Je sais mais comment vous faites vous pour ne pas avoir envie de pleurer dès que vous tapez dans la balle ?

« On essaye d'aller de l'avant car c'est ce que souhaiterait notre buteur.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête du numéro 8, le souhait de son ami, était-ce vraiment cela être oublier. Cela ne lui était pas supportable, le dégout l'envahi quelques secondes durant lesquelles, une envie de tuer ses ainés le prit. Son cœur commençait à battre plus fort du à cette sensation nouvelle.

« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur ?

« Hein ?, cette phrase avait surpris la petite troupe qui avait pensé que la réponse aurait calmé et fait reprendre ses esprits à leur dribbleur.

« Vous dites cette phrase comme si c'était une évidence et bien cela ne l'est pas pour moi !

« Calme toi Tenma, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver pour si peu.

« Peu, tu oses me dire ça Shinsuke après les mots de notre meneur de jeu, ne te moque pas de moi. »

Cette phrase avait été dite sur un ton froid et tranchant, insistant sur le fait qu'aucune réponse n'était imaginable. Après cela, le brun partit les laissant sous le choc de la surprise.

Arrivé chez lui, la femme qui s'occupait de lui s'approcha pour lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée, surement mais son visage ressemblait avec ceux de ses amis, et son attitude aussi. Une envie de vomir encore plus violente que la première fois le pris mais en serrant les dents et les poings, il réussit à la refouler.

Refusant la conversation avec elle, claquant bruyamment sa porte pour ensuite attraper son coussin et pleurer enfin, les larmes refoulées jusque là avec difficulté. Malgré les appels de sa tante pour manger, le désespéré ne sortit pas de sa chambre.

Pensant que le temps ferait de l'effet sur le jeune, il ne fut pas plus appeler pour manger ni pour autre chose d'ailleurs. Juste un petit "bonne nuit" avait été effleuré au moment d'aller dormir. Ce que, la pauvre femme ne savait pas, était que son neveu ne dormit pas de la nuit, son cœur tombait dans les ténèbres au fil des secondes, des minutes qui paraissaient une éternité, ses yeux d'ordinaire si joyeux, devenaient complètement sombres, fous.

Sans que ce dernier ne sache vraiment, une image lui apparut lui provoquant une nausée pire que les précédentes le faisant aller aux toilettes en courant. Que représentait cette illusion, rien de moi que les visages de ses camarades durant cette journée. Une énième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, une irrésistible envie de tuer le prit.

Contrairement à la fois précédentes, cette sensation ne fut pas refoulé, il fit en sorte d'y tomber dedans. Une réponse fut trouvée dans cette nuit, sombre et folle, malheureusement. Ses amis ne voulaient pas vraiment l'oublier mais arriver à passer à autre chose. Mais lui, ne voulait pas, sa décision le montrait bien, il allait tous les tuer un par un, pour ainsi vivre heureux ensemble dans l'au delà.

Ayant une dernière pensée rationnelle dans son esprit empli de folie le brun retourna dans sa chambre, où à peine rentré se mit à rire d'un rire mauvais et nerveux, ses yeux perdirent la totalité de leur entité humaine, et sa voix devint même plus grave. Durant la fin de cette nuit, de violents orages éclatèrent faisant énormément de dégâts présageant un désastre imminent.

Après cette passe inhumaine, une routine s'installa en lui, de faux sourires, un jeu truqué, des sentiments refoulés lui provoquant du dégout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune capitaine ressentait de la haine envers eux, et sa première victime fut son ancien capitaine.

Une soirée après la fin d'un entrainement, discrètement, il suivit sa proie accompagnée de son ami de toujours, inconscient du drame qui se déroula quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, des larmes coulèrent mais pas plus réelles que son inquiétude d'être retrouvé.

Le pauvre kirino dévasté par les événements, ne sut pas que aller prêt de son capitaine pour du réconfort, le mènerait à une mort affreuse et rapide. En effet, le rose fut entrainé dans sa maison où son benjamin dévoila ses instincts de tueurs renforcés par le précédent acte.

Environ 12 heures auparavant, le défunt meneur de jeu se trouvait gisant aux pieds de Tenma, les yeux ne reflétant plus de la gentillesse mais que de l'horreur, les mains dégoulinant de sang, les ongles rougis par la couleur du liquide, une voix grave retentit dans l'appartement, stridente et horrible pour les oreilles du tué. La sensation l'excitait, de l'adrénaline fit que son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Le brun était devenu accro au meurtre en plus de vouloir faire sa justice erronée.

Cet acte fut réunifie ainsi 24 heures après chez la maison de sa victime poignardée plusieurs fois à coup de couteau. Cependant le tueur fit une erreur, celle de laissait à plusieurs endroits des marques, et de regarder le corps de sa dernière victime.

5 coups avaient été infligés dans des endroits assez importants, un à la poitrine au niveau du cœur, l'autre dans le poumon, intestin, et les deux derniers dans la jambe droite, qui saignait abondamment, brisée surement. Une des premières impressions des inspecteurs seraient que le coupable s'était amusé sur sa victime.

Malgré avoir développé un coté psychopathe et fou, le milieu avait compris être condamnée par la cause de son acte mais sa volonté n'était pas de finir en prison, mieux valait mourir d'ailleurs.

Immédiatement, après cette pensée, il partit et chargea en direction de la maison de son ami lapin et le tua également de la même violence voir plus, ne laissant qu'une trace en plus, un visage horrifié à cause du meurtrier.

Malheureusement un coup mal placé lors de son dernier attentat fit qu'il s'était blessé et le bruit causé avait bien vite attiré les parents, donc la police aussi. A cause de la perte un peu de sang, leurs chiens allaient le retrouver vite mais cela aussi, il s'en fichait.

Sa justice n'était pas achevée mais le temps lui manquait, que faire …. Aucune idée ne germa dans son esprit à ce moment là, brouillé.

/Je ne vais pas y arriver à temps, merde ! Pardonne moi Tsurugi, j'ai échoué mais j'ai adoré, je veux continuer encore et encore !/

Accompagnant sa pensée, un rire sonore résonna, fou, effrayant, désespéré, nul ne savait vraiment mais lorsque les gendarmes arrivèrent, Tenma était mort. Ne voulant pas, se faire attraper, le fou s'était poignardé à deux endroits vitaux, effaçant toute trace de survie possible pour lui.

Mais le pire peut-être, était le fait que le jeune affichait un sourire diabolique collé sur son visage. Ce pauvre personnage venait de faire plusieurs meurtres de sang-froid extraordinaire, personne ne put vraiment comprendre son acte et surement que nul personne ne devrait comprendre la raison qui l'animait pour qu'aucun désastre ne se rajoute à celui-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, un petit commentaire, j'y répondrai même si je suis la plupart du temps lente. <strong>


End file.
